Winning Her Love
by AmeliaWolfe
Summary: Five years after running the Labyrinth, Sarah is living with her aunt, trying to find her own way. Meanwhile, Jareth is desperate to win her back and is willing to do anything to confess his love for her. Will she accept his offer this time? Rated M for lemony lemons, sexual content, adult themed.
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer: I do not own Labryinth or any characters associated with it.

It has been five years since Sarah traveled the Labyrinth in search of her baby brother, Toby. Sarah was 18 now and getting ready to move out of her parents' home. Her father and Karen arranged for her to stay with her aunt until she could afford her own place. As she looks at her empty bedroom, she begins to remember all the memories of this place. From her favorite stuffed bear Lancelot to the mirror she had used to talk her friends Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus every other day. As her father packed the last of her things in their car, she walks down the pathway to the driveway and stops dead in her tracks. There, on a light post by the house across the street was a white owl. It seemed to follow her every move as she got into the car. As they drove away, she thought, "Jareth." Driving down the long windy roads towards her aunt's rustic ranch-style farmhouse, she began to daydream.

"Hello, love." Jareth says through his conniving smile. She looked dreamily into his mismatched eyes as if she was trying to find a deeper meaning to them. He steps towards her, and her breath began to quicken as he stroked the side of her face. He leaned in, his lips inches from hers, "Sarah….. SARAH!" She is startled awake from the sound of her step-mother screaming her name, waking her from the pleasant yet awkward dream. They had arrived at her aunt's house and everyone was starting to unpack things from the car. Sarah looked around her, seeing nothing but wide open spaces and trees. "No one around for miles, this should be comforting," she thought to herself. After everyone got her things put into her bedroom, they began to say their good-byes. She hugged her little brother, Toby and hugged and kissed her father and step-mother. As they drove off, she turn toward the house and headed toward her room. Her room was simple, a small armoire was in the corner of the room and a queen sized bed was in the middle. The colors were simple, light blue and white. She began to unpack her things and by the time she was done, it was dinner time. Her aunt was a heavyset woman, long black hair with golden hazel eyes that seemed to go forever. Sarah walked in the kitchen and smelled the heavenly scent of herbs and spice. Spaghetti, her favorite. She and her aunt sat and ate in silence. After dinner, Sarah went back to her room and into her bathroom. She started the water to a bear claw bathtub that could fit three people in it. As the mirror steamed, she began to shed her clothes and slip into the hot water.

Jareth watched her attentively as she slipped in to the tub. "How can I get to her to love me?" He thought to himself. He was so hurt and feeling rejected from their last encounter that he was bound and determined to find a way for her to love him like he loved and longed for her. He couldn't just pop in uninvited and just expect her to accept him. He had to figure something. Every moment that she was not by his side, the more he felt as if he had lost her forever. Then, suddenly, he had an epiphany. He knew exactly what he had to do.

*Ok guys, first chapter. Also I am new writer of fanfiction so my first one ever. Please review. Should have another chapter soon.

Much Love

Queen Amelia Wolfe


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah, soaking in the hot bath water begins to think about the last encounter she had with Jareth. "I can give you everything, your dreams." She had wondered for the last five years why he hadn't tried to contact her again. She had rejected him but it didn't seem to affect him. In fact, it seemed as if he was pleased to know she didn't want anything to do with him. But still, she couldn't help but to think that maybe somewhere in the midst of her running the Labyrinth that he was actually being sincere in his offer. She shook the thought out of her mind and began to drain the water from her bath and drying off. As she wiped the steam from her mirror and began to brush her teeth, she opened her mirror cabinet to grab her toothbrush. As she shut it, it seems as Jareth appeared to her in the mirror, his conniving smile and mismatched eyes. Oh those eyes. As she whirled around to see if he was standing there, he was not. She turned back around to see nothing in her mirror. She shook her head and attributed the sighting to her wayward thoughts about him and that she was tired. After she dressed in her pajamas, she laid down on her bed and slipped into a deep sleep.

Jareth sat in his throne room, the hustle and bustle of goblins surrounding him. He formed a crystal to see Sarah. As he watched her slumber, his plan to win her back began to form more in his mind. At first, he thought he should just outright go to her and tell her the truth but after their first encounter, he thought it a bad idea. Then he thought about subtle hints of his love such as gifts and other affectionate things but he thought maybe she would dismiss it as it being a stalker. Then, a wonderful idea came to mind. She was living with her aunt at her farmhouse. She had all sorts of animals and farm-related chores. He decided he would disguise himself as a farmhand and gain Sarah's trust and once the time was right, he would reveal his true self and hope that she would accept him. "What a brilliant idea," he said and with that, he retired to his chambers, anxious to awake the next day to put his plan into place.

"Jareth, I am sorry I rejected you the first time. I want you. I need you. Please?" Jareth walked up to her, dressed in a black pair of pants, white tunic, his chest exposed, and black leather riding boots. He caresses her face with his soft hands and begin to lean into her. She quivers at his touch. He begins to lean in to her ear and speaks. "Sarah, my love." RING! RING! RING! Sarah is jolted straight out of bed to the sound of her alarm clock. She slams her hand on the snooze button. She sees the clock. 7 am. "Ugh, this is going to be hard to get used to," she says and she climbs out of bed. She headed to the armoire to find her clothes for the day. She picks a simple outfit of blue jeans, a green plain shirt, and tennis shoes. After she dresses, she throws her hair up in a simple ponytail and headed to the kitchen where her aunt was cooking breakfast. The smell of bacon, toast, eggs, and pancakes fills her nose as she approaches the table. She sits down and pours herself a glass of orange juice. Her aunt turns off the stove and place a steaming plate of bacon, toast, and eggs in front of her. She also places a plate of chocolate chip pancakes in front of her as well. She was surprised. She hadn't had chocolate chip pancakes for many years. Karen wasn't really one to cook sugary foods due to the fact she thought it was bad for growing children. Her aunt smiled and said, "I am sorry I wasn't very talkative last night. It's just different to have someone in the house since your uncle passed. Today, we are going to go over what chores need to be done. I haven't been able to hire a farmhand since Charlie quit. So we will have to make due until then." Her aunt and her finish their breakfast and wash their dishes when the doorbell rings.

Sarah goes to answer the door and there stands a man. He was about 6'1, long, sandy blonder hair and the most intriguing mismatched eyes. She stands in awe of him. His chiseled features could make any girl melt. Then he began to speak. "Hello, my name is Kyle. If I may ask, is Maria home?" Struck in awe, all Sarah could do was point to the kitchen and he nods and enters the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah sat quietly at the kitchen table as her aunt, Maria, and this mystery man, Kyle were in the living room talking. "I assure you, ma'am, I am the best there is," the man said. And with that, they stood and walked into the kitchen. "Sarah, I have decided to hire this delightful young man to help around the house with chores, now if you two will follow me, I will show you what needs to be done." Maria, Kyle, and Sarah walk out back toward the barn which was surrounded by all sorts of animals. Cows, chickens, pigs, horses, and anything else you could think of. As Maria was explaining to Kyle about what needs to be done, Sarah can't help but think about Jareth. "His eyes are so familiar. Where have I seen those eyes?" She shrugs it off and continue to half listen to her aunt. Kyle, seeing her out of the corner of eye, smiles shyly and can't help but to laugh a little. "Something amusing, son?" Maria says with a cold look. "No, ma'am." Kyle says. "Sorry."

The day was long and tedious but it went by fast for Sarah. Before she knew it, it was 5 pm. Dinnertime. She and Kyle walked into the house to the smell of fried chicken, mashed potatoes, white gravy, and greens. Sarah thought, "We never got this kind of cooking at home." She smiled. Maria turned from the stove and said, "Now, you two go wash up and get ready for dinner. It will be ready in 5 minutes. Kyle, the only bathrooms are in my room and Sarah's room. You can use either one." Kyle smiled and followed Sarah to her room. "Do you mind if I use yours?" Kyle asked and Sarah nodded. As they stood there washing up, Sarah turns at looks at Kyle and asked, "Um, if you don't mind me asking, where are you from, Kyle?" Kyle smiles at her and says, "Oh, here and there. I inherited a family company way down south but wanted to come north to explore other options. My brother is running the company until my return." Sarah smiles and says, "Oh, cool and do you have any other family?" Kyle turns off the way and turns to face her and says, "Yes, I have two brothers, a sister, and my mother. My father has not been around much, I am afraid."

Sarah nods and turns off the water and walks into her bedroom. "Um, if you wouldn't mind stepping out, I need to change." Kyle blushes and says, "Of course." With that, he steps out of the room, closing the door. Sarah blushes so red at the thought of him seeing her naked and she runs to the armoire and grabs some different clothes. After dressing, she walks to the kitchen and sits at the table. As she sits, Maria sets a steaming plate before her. She begins to eat with delicacy as not to insult this very swarthy man. She was taken aback of his demeanor and the way he walked about. Maria sits down at the table and says as she grabs to salt, "So, Kyle how was your first day?" "It was quite enjoyable, ma'am. Sarah is a joy to work with." Kyle says. Sarah blushes and smiles shyly. "Do you have a girlfriend?" Maria asks. Awkward silence. Kyle smiles quickly and says, "No, ma'am, I do not. I haven't had many relationships. I prefer to wait for the perfect woman. Someone with adventure and is passionate about her dreams." "Your dreams…." The words resonated in Sarah's mind like they were said yesterday.

The rest of the dinner was eaten in silence. All three clean their dishes. Maria says, "Kyle, there is an extra bedroom next to Sarah's room. You are welcome to anything in there and I am sure I have some extra clothes from my husband and son that you can wear. I noticed you didn't have a suitcase or anything with you." He nods and says, "Thank you, ma'am." He nods and makes his leave. Sarah heads to her room to take a shower and change into her pajamas. After showering, she slips under the covers with a good book and begins to read. After a few minutes, she hears a slight knock at her. "Who is it?" "Kyle". "Come in." "Sarah, I apologize for the intrusion, but your aunt is asleep and I was wondering if I could use your shower?" Sarah nods and shows him where the clean towels and washcloths are. He nods and says, "Thank you." And he walks into the bathroom and shuts the door. Sarah hears the shower start, and him sigh as he steps into the hot, steaming water. She tries to concentrate on reading but her curiosity gets the better of her. She walks to the bathroom door and slightly opens it. He stood there, naked, covered in water and steam. His chiseled chest gleamed with water bouncing off it, his legs formed with such precision. She couldn't help but to bite her lip a little. Suddenly, he turns to grab the shampoo and Sarah jumps and shuts the door quickly. She is sure he saw her. She blushes. "Oh god." She slips back under the covers and continues reading. After about 15 minutes, she hears the shower shut off and him step out. "Sarah?" She quivers. He opens the door, dripping wet with a towel wrapped around his torso. Shakily, she says, "Yes?" "Could you grab me some pajamas? I forgot to when I came in." She nods and gets up and goes into his room. It smells like him already. She grabs a plain white t-shirt and jogging pants. She goes back to her room and he was sitting at the foot of her bed, still wrapped in the towel. He smiles as she walks in and she blushes. "Here you go." She says and hands him the clothes. As she turns to go back under covers, he grabs her hand, causing her to gasp loudly. "I am sorry, I did not mean to startle you, love." And he kisses the back of her hand. He stands and goes back to the bathroom. She quivers from the softness of his kiss. After a few moments, he emerges, the white t-shirt very form-fitting. It showed every curvature of his chest, every little dimple. He walks to the side of the bed and grabs her hand and kisses it again. "Thank you again for allowing me to use your bathroom and thank you for the clothes." She nods and he leaves.

He walks back to his room and closes the door. He lays down on the bed and begins to think about the day. "It seems this plan will work." He conjures a crystal. She had fallen asleep. He kisses the crystal and as it disappears, he says, "Good night, Sarah my love, sweet dreams."


End file.
